


Panic

by Thedarkrose17



Series: Promptis comfort [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Panic Attacks, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Eyes quickly opening as he frantically glanced around. Body feeling like it was trembling and drenched in sweat.He couldn’t breath. Gods he couldn’t breath. He wants to scream but his voice is caught in his throat.





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Projects onto a good man who also suffered a lot.
> 
> I hope you guys like this. Also anyone with a phobia of vomit avoid this one

Eyes quickly opening as he frantically glanced around. Body feeling like it was trembling and drenched in sweat. 

He couldn’t breath. Gods he couldn’t breath. He wants to scream but his voice is caught in his throat.

Limbs trembling and feeling heavy as he tries to adjust to the darkness of his surroundings. He feels like crying as his heart punches his ribcage.

He really can’t breathe. Where the fuck is he? 

He can’t feel the metal under him anymore but just a second ago he did, then his eyes snapped open. A nightmare. About the Keep, about what happened. He thinks. Maybe he’s still there he’s unsure.

The blonde gasps, feeling like his throat is closing up. He couldn’t focus, his limbs beginning to tremble more and his lips quivering. Tears burn his eyes as they spill out and trickle down his cheeks at a rapid pace.

Prompto feels something shift next to him which makes him bite down on his lip so hard he draws blood. The metallic aftertaste is unpleasant.

He tries to be as quiet and still as possible as the person moves but it fails when he flinches at said person touching his arm. His eyes tightly snap shut immediately and he tenses.

He feels possibly the same person lean over him and he breaks out in a cold sweat, his trembling body only getting worse and his heart pounding so much he’s terrified the person will hear it.

He goes strange and he’s unsure how to explain it to himself other than he feels like he’s not himself, not real or not in reality.

Prompto hyperventilates at that point because honestly it’s a terrifying feeling, especially when he feels like he’s going to be swallowed up by the ground or die from lack of oxygen.

Moments later, he’s noticing a light flick on. He can see it against his closed eyelids, it feels warm as it comes closer to him so maybe it’s a fire spell in a lantern, he’s unsure .

Prompto’s shaking at this point, silent tears dripping down his cheeks. He feels a strong surge of nausea wash over him and the feeling only rises as he his temperature increase.

He feels like clawing at his throat. He’s not getting enough oxygen he’s certain of it. He’s positive he can’t breath.

He feels the person move, hearing them speak up but he can’t focus on their voice. He’s focusing on trying not to vomit but he feels like it’s a battle he’s quickly losing.

“-Mpto…”

The familiarity of said voice gets him to open his eyes and he’s blessed with his best friend and boyfriend, Noctis. He’s sat up looking at the blonde with concern in his eyes.

A quick glance at his other side reveals Ignis and Gladio wide awake, looking just as concerned. 

Tent? He’s in a tent, Yet he feels like he’s not. The small space around him doesn’t feel real and he’s convinced he’s going to regain consciousness against that cold metal again. The thought makes him retch. Which in turn makes one of his hands shoot up to his mouth as he retches again.

Noctis grabs him and pulls him up more into a sitting position, quickly unzipping the blonde’s sleeping bag in case he needs to quickly move him away from said sleeping bag to vomit.

Prompto glances at him, eyes wide with panic. He reaches his other hand up to join the other over his mouth.

“Prom? Are you gonna-”

Prompto’s hands are uncomfortably warm along with the rest of his body. He’s uncomfortable as his shirt clings to his torso and tears drip off his chin and onto the sleeping bag.

He doesn’t feel real. His stomach is twisting and the nausea is increasing to the point where he’s positive he might actually throw up. His arms feel heavy and weak, he feels like he’s going to collapse.

He flinches when Noctis grabs him and drags him against his chest. The motion alone makes him empty his last meal all over his own hands, along with his shirt and unfortunately Noctis too. He feels Noctis tense a little at that before rubbing his back and muttering an apology which Prompto returns weakly.

Prompto trembles against him. Dropping his hands from his mouth which in turn spills vomit onto his pants, crying loudly as he gasps frantically for air. He chokes occasionally which prompts Noctis to speak as he begins to rub circles on the blonde’s back.

“It’s ok…You’re safe. I promise.” he mutters. “Deep breaths…Just copy me…”

He feels and hears Noctis start up a deep breathing exercise which he slowly begins to attempt to copy. It’s difficult honestly.

He retches again against the prince, prompting Noctis to push him back slightly and grab his arms, quickly helping Prompto out of his sleeping bag as the blonde continues to retch.

Noctis is trying to guide him out as fast as possible but they don’t make it too far.

Prompto doubles over, emptying his stomach again in someone’s shoes. He’s unsure who’s. He’s surprised there was anything left in his stomach. He keeps apologising when he gets a chance to speak in between.

He’s terrified of choking on his own vomit or biting his tongue and his brain comes up with a list of possible bad things that could happen which in turn increases the panic.

He quickly sits down once he’s done, thinking he’s going to collapse if he doesn’t. The blonde holds his head, grabbing fistfuls of hair for a second then he’s gasping out a few breaths before finally covering his eyes with his fists. He’ll have to clean the puke that he probably just put in his hair out but he can’t right now.

He’s crying again, except it’s more silent as he trembles. He feels arms quickly wrap around him and he almost pulls away until he’s pulled against their chest and he realises by scent alone it’s still Noctis which in turn comforts him.

Prompto tries at that point to match his breathing with Noctis, listening to his heartbeat as he does so. It’s oddly soothing.

He hears Noctis talking with Gladio and Ignis but he focuses on the prince’s breathing and heartbeat.

He keeps the deep breathing up for a few minutes, before opening his eyes to find Gladio moving his shoes with a grimace. Why is he doing that?

“You threw up in his shoes.” Noctis spoke up, noticing Prompto grimace weakly moments later. “Yeah…It’s fine though. You couldn’t help it…He’s not pissed off. Promise.”

Prompto doesn’t move against him which prompts Noctis to speak up again. He glances at the blonde to find him looking washed out and drained.

“Tired?” he asks earning a nod from Prompto. He can’t even imagine how tiring it must have been.

“Exhausted.” the blonde mutters.

“Feeling better now?” Noctis winces at his word choice, the blonde probably felt awful. So he quickly adds more. “After throwing up…”

“Slowly calming down….Don’t feel as gross. Surprisingly.” the blonde mutters, holding onto him.

Noctis seems to accept that answer, slowly releasing his hold on the blonde to remove his shirt then slowly help the blonde with his followed by his pants. They could wash their clothes and hair in Prompto’s case in a lake tomorrow and hope the vomit scent wore off.

He notices Prompto staring at his hands and offers him his shirt back to wipe his hands off on a clean part. He watches as Prompto does so then watches him rub another clean part of the shirt against his hair before finally tossing it back to Noctis.

Now Prompto just looks embarrassed and cold, something Noctis doesn’t want him to be.

Noctis carefully stands, wincing a little as he does but managing to help Prompto up and slowly guide him back to their sleeping bags.

He drags Prompto’s closer prompting the blonde to weakly ask him a question.

“Noct…What are you doing?”

“Helping you out.” Noctis mutters like that answers Prompto’s question fully. “Come here.”

Prompto carefully heads over, climbing into his sleeping bag. He rolls over on his side, shivering a little as he watches Noctis climb into his sleeping bag moments later. They’re probably meer inches from each other now.

The blonde might have gasped softly when he felt Noctis wrap his arms around his waist and drag him closer and he was positive Noctis heard judging by the tiny snort that came from the prince.

Prompto carefully made himself more comfortable, resting his head against Noctis’ chest and closing his eyes. He smiled at the quick kiss planted on his head before finally drifting off with his boyfriend moments later.


End file.
